Scarred
by Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren
Summary: Threescar had a loving family... but it crumbled and fell, leaving her in darkness. Now, Threescar doesn't seem to fit, for only three scars may show, but more lie inside her mind and soul.


ALLIANCES

**ShadowClan**

Leader Mistlestar – white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches and a graying muzzle

Deputy Redlake – tall dark ginger tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Lionpaw**

Medicine Cat Pigeonwing – gray she-cat with black paws and white muzzle

Warriors Embertalon – brown tom with tabby striped legs, tail, and tabby markings on his face

Sparkbreeze – dark gray, almost black, she-cat

Sorrel-leaf – brown, black, and ginger she-cat

Toadleap – brown tom with black patches

Frogbounce – black tom with brown patches

Grasstail – dark blue tom with a spiky tail

**Apprentice, Blackpaw**

Hawktail – dark brown tabby tom with gray eyes

Speckledfeather – gray she-cat with black flecks

Jaywing – white tabby tom

Clawfur – brown tom with brown eyes

Apprentices Lionpaw – large golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Blackpaw – skinny white tom with a black throat

Queens Featherheart – gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes; mother of Marshkit (dark silver tom with white paws), and Poppykit (blue-gray tabby she-kit)

Softweb – pale ginger she-cat with green eyes; mother to Tigerkit (mottled ginger tabby tom), Brackenkit (ginger tom), Ivykit (light ginger she-kit with violet eyes), and Owlkit (dark ginger she-kit)

Elders Hookclaw – russet-furred tom with long hooked claws

Goldendapple – dappled golden tabby she-cat

Smallflame – small black and ginger tom with blind green eyes

* * *

**ThunderClan**

Leader Tawnystar – fawn colored she-cat with three legs

Deputy Stormbreeze – silver tabby she-cat with gray eyes

Medicine Cat Copperleaf – dark ginger tom

**Apprentice, Brittlepaw**

Warriors Finchsong – ginger tabby she-cat with a white chest

**Apprentice, Vinepaw**

Brambletail – brown tom with a tabby striped tail and yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Rootpaw**

Whitesparrow – white she-cat with pale red eyes

Flickeringflame – ginger tom with tabby striped legs and dark green eyes

Dawnlight – cream-furred she-cat with white paws

Hawkheart – dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and ice blue eyes

Blacktail – long-furred gray tom with a black tail

Weaseltooth – brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Ashpaw**

Shademask – white tom with black legs, face, and tabby striped tail

Raggedfur – cream-and-brown tom with ragged fur

Apprentices Brittlepaw – dark fawn colored she-cat

Rootpaw – ginger-brown tom

Vinepaw – pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Ashpaw – white she-cat with gray legs

Queens Ravenfeather – black she-cat with green eyes; expecting kits

Cinderstep – gray she-cat with darker paws; mother to Swallowkit (gray she-kit with darker streaks), Flamekit (ginger tabby tom), and Fallenkit (gray-and-ginger she-kit)

Elders Barkheart – mottled brown tom with a yellow eye and green eye

Maplefrost – yellow and white mottled she-cat with white paws

* * *

**WindClan**

Leader Pricklestar – spiky-furred gray and black tom

Deputy Leafdust – golden and white dappled she-cat

Medicine Cat Haretail – brown tom with a short white tail

**Apprentice, Sneezepaw**

Warriors Shadeclaw – ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Leopardroar – golden she-cat with black spots

Molewhisker – pale brown tom with a darker belly

Sweetfern – tortoiseshell and cream she-cat with blue eyes

Brokenfoot – sleek ginger tabby tom with a twisted paw

Cedarclaw – black she-cat with white paws and throat

Mothtail – orange and white she-cat with a fluffy tail

Cloudfall – gray tom with darker flecks and yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Mudpaw**

Crow-wing – blue, gray, and black tortoiseshell tom

Frostfang – white tom with green eyes

Apprentices Sneezepaw – tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

Mudpaw – dark brown tom with lighter spots

Queens Woodrose – brown she-cat with ginger legs; mother to Onekit (brown and ginger tabby tom with one ear), Petalkit (brown she-kit), and Furzekit (ginger she-kit)

Amberheart – orange tabby she-cat; mother to Goosekit (gray ticked tabby tom), Milk-kit (creamy white she-kit), Speckledkit (gray fleck tom), and Honeykit (orange flecked she-kit)

Elders Flyleaf – brown tortoiseshell she-cat

Brackentail – golden brown tom with a tabby striped tail

* * *

**RiverClan**

Leader Heronstar – brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Deputy Darksoot – dark gray, almost black, tom

Medicine Cat Nightwatcher – black she-cat with faint tabby stripes

Warriors Sageleaf – pale ginger tabby she-cat

Adderfang – brown tabby tom

Splashleap – gray and blue she-cat with green eyes

Hawkfeather – gray tom with thick black tabby stripes

**Apprentice, Minnowpaw**

Icepath – white she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Tumblepaw**

Graysky – silver tabby tom

Pikeclaw – large pale brown tabby with long claws

Mallowpelt – soft-furred ginger tom with black legs

Brightcloud – orange and brown she-cat

Muddypad – long-furred white tom

Apprentices Minnowpaw – sleek silver tabby she-cat with gray paws

Tumblepaw – ginger and brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Queens Rainsplash – pretty blue and white she-cat with amber eyes; mother to Wildkit (white tom with gray tabby stripes), Flintkit (blue-gray she-kit), Snowkit (white she-kit), and Stonekit (blue tom with a gray tail)

Elders Mistrain – blue dappled she-cat with an aging muzzle

Blackwater – blue-black tom

Threestep – skinny black tom with a white neck and twisted hind leg

* * *

Ears pricked up on the light ginger she-cat as eager kit paws thudded the ground, slapping into the elders' den. For once, the scarred elder was happy to have her back facing the entrance of the den. "Marshfoot, Threescar, can you tell us a story?" One of the kits squealed and Marshfoot growled.

"Threescar is sleeping," the dark silver elder tom snapped. "Burntkit, Deerkit, and Leafkit, you three must leave!" Grumbles followed and the light ginger she-cat listened to the stomping of little paws as they excited the den.

Raising her head, the she-cat turned to face Marshfoot. "Thank you," she rasped softly, "I am in no mood to tell a story."

"Threescar," Marshfoot meowed in surprise, "weren't you sleeping?"

"I was, but then I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep."

The dark silver tom's gaze softened and he leaned forward, touching his nose to hers. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Threescar sighed and shook her head, pulling away from him. "Thank you, but not today, Marshfoot."

"Very well," Marshfoot rasped and stretched. "I'm here if you need to talk."

The light ginger she-cat sighed through her nostrils and closed her violet eyes, flank slowly rising and falling, before her flank fell still. An anguished cry filling the den as she bounded into StarClan.


End file.
